Cybering
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Roxy convinces Sollux to play a game with her.


**Roxy:** good FINALLY someone else is here  
**Roxy:** so hey, what's up?  
**Sollux:** oh, great, what'2 thii2?  
**Roxy:** what's with the quirk?  
**Sollux:** none of your goddamn bu2iine22.  
**Roxy:** righty. anyways this is a chat room  
**Sollux:** no fuckiing 2hiit. thank you, roxy, for poiintiing out the fuckiing obviiou2.

**Roxy:** hey, youre the one that asked!

**Sollux:** 2o, what, we ju2t 2iit here and chat?  
**Roxy:** that's the purpose of a chat room, yeah  
**Sollux:** great. what do you want two talk about?  
**Roxy:** first what kind of a name is sollux?  
**Sollux:** alterniian. pretty 2weet name iif ii 2ay 2o my2elf.  
**Sollux:** better than 2omethiing retarded liike eriidan.  
**Roxy:** eridan's not that bad of a name tho  
**Sollux:** diid ii a2k you?  
**Roxy:** jeez, calm down crabby pants!  
**Sollux:** oh my god don't even get me 2tarted on that.  
**Roxy:** started on what?  
**Sollux:** nevermiind.  
**Roxy:** oooookay.  
**Roxy:** hey i got an idea.  
**Roxy:** hello?  
**Sollux:** je2us, what ii2 iit now?  
**Roxy:** i just got a thought, that's all.  
**Roxy:** wanna play a game? ;)  
**Sollux:** ii2 iit 2ome retarded game?  
**Roxy:** i dunno, let's find out!  
**Sollux:** what're the rule2?  
**Roxy:** just follow along. i'll start.  
**Roxy:** lemme get something to drink first  
**Roxy:** stay put!

**—Roxy Lalonde has left the chat—**

**—Roxy Lalonde has joined the chat—**

**Roxy:** baaaack!  
**Sollux:** great. now what'2 thii2 game?  
**Roxy:** okay, hold on  
**Sollux:** ugh.  
**Roxy:** *the blonde slwoly lifts up her shirt*  
**Roxy:** slowly*  
**Sollux:** oh.  
**Roxy:** what?  
**Sollux:** nothiing. uh.  
**Sollux:** *the hacker troll frown2 but liift2 up hii2 own 2hiirt for a 2tupiid human'2 amu2ement*  
**Roxy:** no, that's not how you do it!  
**Roxy:** how about you turn on your cam  
**Sollux:** cam?  
**Roxy:** camera, duh  
**Sollux:** riight.  
**Roxy:** holy shit  
**Roxy:** lol you really are a troll huh  
**Sollux:** what the fuck diid you thiink ii wa2?  
**Roxy:** i dunno. not actually an alien  
**Sollux:** whatever. are you goiing two turn on your2 or what?  
**Roxy:** oh right  
**Roxy:** see im a human  
**Roxy**: not all grey  
**Roxy:** im pink  
**Roxy:** :)  
**Sollux:** you know you can ju2t talk, ii can hear you.  
**Roxy:** oh riight  
**Roxy:** i mean right*  
**Sollux:** anyway2. where were we?  
**Roxy:** i guess we dont have to type anymore  
**Sollux:** 2ound2 good.

With a sigh, Roxy laid back in her chair. The large computer screen showed herself, as well as the random guy who decided to join the chat room. A Sollux Captor from Alternia, apparently. He had light grey skin, as his hands waited patiently by the keyboard. Otherwise he was wearing a black shirt with a Gemini symbol on it, and she could see little bits of black hair on his shoulders.

"Tilt your camera," Roxy called into the empty bedroom, directing her voice at Sollux. His hands grabbed the top of his computer, pointing it upward, and he looked back at her behind red-and-blue glasses. His hair was a little long, pieces in front of his ears falling down to the tip of his shoulder. Choppy bangs and some serious sideburns, as well as four pointed horns, two on each side. Roxy couldn't help but oggle a little bit.

"Hey." She jumped a little at his voice. It was a little raspy, like he wasn't familiar with talking aloud.

"Hi!" Roxy chimed back, beaming. There was a pause, and she nodded to herself. "I guess I'll start." Without another word, Roxy leaned forward, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling upward, tossing it to the side, and sitting back in a black tank top.

"You have an advantage." Sollux said, his eyebrows twitching. "You've got two thirths."

"Two what?"

**Sollux: **2hiirt2. don't make fun of my lii2p.

Roxy let out a laugh nonetheless, but pulled off her tank top with a little wiggle, sitting up fully in her light pink bra that held perky C-cup breasts back.

"Your turn!" Sollux turned his head around, as if surveying the area, but stood up and took his shirt off, sitting back. His stomach was flat, and she could see the outline of his ribcage. Roxy frowned a little at her own stomach, but chewed on her lip.

"Your turn." Sollux retorted, and Roxy nodded, knowingly. What to take off?

Rolling her chair back, Roxy suspended her hips and took off her leggings, and she could see in her camera a quick flash of her underwear.

Sollux stood back up, unbuttoning and tugging down his jeans, and Roxy whooped in response. He was wearing black boxers with a yellow hem.

"Now," Roxy said, taking a sip of her wine. "We get to the fun part. Top or bottom?" She asked, and Sollux didn't question where she was going.

"Bottom."

"Okay." Roxy stood up, and with a little bit of trouble, took off her underwear, sliding it past her ankles and stepping out of it, keeping her skirt on. "You said bottom, so…"

"Yeah, I got it. But now I'm thuck in juth boxerth." She held back a chuckle, but thought. She did still have a bra and skirt, whereas he was, as he said, down to just his 'boxerth'.

"Don't laugh." Roxy said, standing up and pulling off her white panties. She hadn't shaved, and she had a little patch of curly, light blonde hairs.

"I don't know why I would laugh," he reported back, but Roxy put a hand over her face, blushing, but anticipating Sollux's turn.

"Holy _Shit_" was all that she could say as Sollux stood up, and, with another glance around, tugged off his boxers.

Yellow. Slimy.

Two tentacle-like ends came out from his crotch, and they twitched into the air, but Sollux said nothing and sat back down, though Roxy could still see the tip of one pressed against his stomach.

"Fuck, man," She laughed out, finishing off her glass quickly. "Here goes." Her fingers were a little uneasy, as she couldn't take her eyes off of Sollux, but she undid her bra and let it fall, the cold air perking her nipples.

"Nice," Was Sollux's comment, without a lisp. He titled his camera downwards, and got a fullview of it. "Tentabulge," He filled her in. Roxy was about to explain her own genitalia when he said he'd been researching it up. Not thinking twice about it, Roxy moved her own camera, so it was only breasts 'n va-jay-jay.

"I'll start." A hesitant hand moved downwards, into Roxy's patch of hair, sliding a finger between her lips, and pulling out to the clitoris. At the same time, Sollux began to carefully caress his bulge, starting from the base to the tip, where it curled around his finger, gathering slime.

"Are we just gonna thit here and fap?"

"No?" Roxy asked, but thought about it. "I guess I'll just, uh…"

**Roxy:** ill take my hand and run it across your chest  
**Sollux:** ii'll kiss your neck, touching a tit.

Roxy laughed, and she could see Sollux's stomach move as he did, too.

**Roxy:** touch a tit, huh?  
**Roxy:** then ill go ahead and touch a bulge!

There was a pause as Sollux let his mind catch up to their roleplay, imagining his hand as Roxy's.

**Sollux:** then ii'll move my hand down and touch your diick.  
**Roxy:** its called a vagina  
**Sollux:** riight.  
**Sollux:** and ii'll 2liip my fiinger iin2iide of you.

With that, Roxy arched her back a little, letting a finger wiggle its way in, as Soollux kept his slow stroking.

**Roxy:** okay, so ill start moving my hand faster!

Watching his wrist begin to move with a stronger action, Roxy was aching for him to say something next.

**Sollux:** ii put two fiinger2 iin, and piinch your niipple.

A moment of nothing being said as they continued with what the other was telling them; Roxy pinching down at the same time keeping a rhythm of going in and out, with Sollux took his other hand, rubbing his second bulge.

**Roxy:** i  
**Roxy:** sorry  
**Roxy:** i take both my hands and jerk you off  
**Roxy:** fasterly!  
**Sollux:** my tongue goe2 two your cliit a2 my fiinger2 2tiill move.

"Ah," Roxy stifled a moan as both her fingers began working, and Sollux bit on his lip with his sharp teeth, drawing a little bit of mustard-colored blood as his bulges wrap around his hands, pulsing.

"Fuck," He hissed out, his head rolling back as his hands jerked faster, Roxy's fingers blurring as she panted, holding her breast, pulling on the nipple every now and then.

The conversation stopped as they finished themselves off, Roxy letting out a load moan that Sollux had to turn down his volume, while he ejaculated under his desk.

Panting, the two sat back up, and Roxy smiled.

"Hey, we should do this again some time." She said with a wink, as Sollux tugged back on his jeans, boxers be damned.

"Thure."


End file.
